the_butterfly_princessfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessyka
Jessyka Bruinwald was a Dwarf living in the mountain complex Stonekeep during the New Age. She exhibited an aggressive and hostile personality, perhaps due to her relatively short stature (she was an entire three-quarters of an inch shorter than most Dwarves) and possibly due to her inability to grow a beard (a source of deep personal shame for her). Jessyka was once a member of the Light Bringers, a group of traveling companions led by Brian Devonhyre. The group also included her fellow Dwarf, Gerrick of Gonderick. Following the dissolution of the group, Jessyka and Gerrick returned to their home of Stonekeep, where Jessyka fell under Gerrick's command. Jessyka relished combat. The sounds of breaking bones filled her with delight. Even during times of peace, Jessyka often pitted her companions against each other, hoping to incite them into a brawl. Jessyka wore a suit of ancient spiked battle armor and carried a retractable pole arm with a halberd blade and axe blade. The pole was longer than her height when in its extended state. The Quest for the World-Breaker In the aftermath of the World-Breaker's destruction, the Dwarves were excavating with their drilling machine when they inadvertantly dug up the sealed tomb of Dul Kark Ktacht. The discovery was of such significance that Jessyka would not describe it to Gerrick, insisting he needed to see it himself. Gerrick's immediate response was to order that it be dug up. The Curse of the Fate Shifter Jessyka was placed in charge of the Giant war machine when it was launched in unctual year 3891. When the humans "Four" Wheeler and Mirabel Miller were seemingly recruited for the war effort against the Elves and stationed aboard the Giant, Jessyka reluctantly accepted them and ordered them to retrieve rations for the other Dwarf operators. Later, when Four and Mirabel took an unauthorized extravehicular excursion, Jessyka responded to their capture. Four used his limerent ability to cause Jessyka to develop feelings for him, but the effect was not as he had intended—Jessyka devloped extreme hatred towards Four, her revulsion of his species the only thing stopping her from advancing upon him. Four, having become ill from eating the various pickled foods stored on board the Giant, ended up vomiting on her, blinding her and causing her to run straight into a support joist and knocking her unconscious. She was rescued from the Giant by Forever the dragon, but did not significantly participate in further events. Embarrassment of Riches Jessyka was among the companions recruited by Four to storm the volcano within the Forgotten Basin to attack and destroy Deorwynn Fletcher. Jessyka watched as Four and Mariposa disappeared through a magic portal during the battle, leaving her and the others to confront Deorwynn alone. The Veil of Souls Jessyka's axe blade was instantly smelted by a column of super-hot magma summoned by Deorwynn, and she was summarily thrown across the room and badly injured. Jessyka was carried by Arienne and Jenna as they fled the volcano with Wazzipaloo. Despite being rescued, Jessyka was strongly mistrustful of Jenna, as Jenna had previously been under the mental control of the sorceress. The group traveled to the Elvenwood, seeking help against the sorceress. The Elf ruler refused to help, but he allowed the group to travel via torsion thrower so that they could travel expediently to the Swordedge Mountains and attempt to recruit the dragon living there. Jessyka launched with Wazzipaloo, who was nestled safely within Jessyka's helmet. Jessyka's flight path took her away from the others and it took a little while for her to regroup with Brian and Mirabel. By this point, they had already spoken with the dragon, who had also refused to help. Discouraged, the group retreated to the Stonekeep tavern, with Jessyka offering to introduce Mirabel to a favorite beverage,'' Hakk Strokk. '' Eventually, Arienne and Brian ventured forth to find the wizard named Tha'aron, ''while Jessyka and Wazzipaloo remained behind in case the missing Jenna showed up. When Arienne failed to return, Jessyka and Wazzipaloo went searching for her. They discovered Jenna, who had also launched from the torsion thrower and had somehow ended up in a large hole in the ground. Jessyka tried to recover her by lowering her axe down to her, but Jenna insisted that Jessyka return to Stonekeep and purchase a rope instead. Jessyka reluctantly did so. Following Jenna's rescue, she led Jessyka and Wazzipaloo to the Badlands. After regrouping with Arienne and Brian and Mirabel, Jessyka could wait no longer, finally accusing Jenna of lying about her allegiance, her motives, and specifically the manner in which she'd ended up in that crater in the first place. Jessyka's suspicions ultimately proved to be correct: after Syzygy appeared and led the group to the ancient laboratory where Four and Mariposa had been put into cryo-sleep, Jenna turned on the group, throwing Jessyka across the room and into a stasis pod. After Jenna was subdued by cryogenic fluid and frozen solid, Jessyka and Brian guarded her frozen form. While they stood watch, Jessyka encouraged Brian to pursue a relationship with Mariposa—if only because Jessyka enjoyed a good brawl and would have enjoyed watching Four and Brian fight over her. Once the group boarded the castle-ship[[ Endeavor| ''Endeavor,]] Jessyka was made Master Gunner. She fired cannon balls at Dreadnaught after the thunder dragon attacked'' Endeavor'', but the effects were negligible. During the mission to Porticus Umbra, the dragon attacked a second time; Jessyka agreed with Arienne's suggestion to take the ship and flee, leaving Four and Mirabel and Guzzler to their fate. Jessyka was part of the mission to Necropolis to retrieve a component of the keystone scepter called the milestone. She was exposed to bloodrock for many hours, and the poisoning continued to affect her even after her departure. Jessyka was recruited by Arienne as one of the mutineers intended to remove Four from command of the Endeavor. '' Jessyka accepted, if only so she could face off against Jenna and get back at her for what she'd done to Jessyka at the laboratory. After the Endeavor'' crashed in the Forgotten Basin, Jessyka fought against the cadavers that Deorwynn had raised from the dead. She fought valiantly, but she was struggling with bloodrock poisoning and was eventually overcome. In the aftermath of the battle, only a few pieces of her armor were recovered. Behind the Scenes Jessica Bruinwald, as she was originally known, was a character created by the author for a tabletop role-playing game. She was among the characters appropriated by the author for the e-book series. Her name was changed to Jessyca for her appearance at the end of the 2013 e-book edition of The Quest for the World-Breaker to make it slightly more exotic, and then changed again to Jessyka for The Curse of the Fate Shifter. The 2019 print version of The Quest for the World-Breaker corrected the spelling of the character's name to Jessyka. Category:Persons Category:Dwarves Category:Warriors Category:Main Characters